Diccionario Santillana del Español
by Isi-san
Summary: ¿Quieren ampliar su vocabulario junto a Anko Mitarashi? ¡Click a la historia! •A •Bibliofilia •Zaherir •Hollejo •Dipsomanía •Onomástica.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer Applied.** Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.

* * *

_¡Nuevo proyecto! Hola, si han seguido este fic con anterioridad notarán que cambié algunas cosas (como el uso de la raya y algunas cuestiones ortográficas) pero la idea siempre será la misma. ¿Cuál es la idea? ¡100 palabras sacadas de un diccionario! Será una serie de one-shot's que se relacionarán con la vida de mi pelimorada favorita (¡sí, Anko!). Palabras demasiado extrañas, poco comunes o divertidas que Anko encontrará día con día y utilizará para ampliar su vocabulario (esto es lo que hacen las vacaciones). Esta idea de pronto llegó a mi cabeza un día que mi hermano buscaba palabras en un diccionario para que yo las deletreara practicando para un concurso y algunas me parecieron bastante curiosas (las encontrarán aquí en algunos capítulos). ¡El punto es compartir conocimiento! Yo aprendo, ustedes también. Todos ganamos =). ¿Qué pido? Unos cuantos review's, siempre es bueno que te ayuden a corregir los errores y con sus opiniones podría mejorar la calidad o la forma del fic. ¿Tienen algo que decirme? ¡Con un review más abajito! Y sin más preámbulos... ¡A leer!_

* * *

. . .

Diccionario Santillana del Español.

_By_ Isi-san_._

**Prólogo**

Y así iniciaban sus vacaciones de octubre, recién terminaba la academia ninja y ya no tenía que preocuparse por estar llegando temprano todos los días para enseñarle a pequeños gusanos irrespetuosos como crecer. Y esa idea recién cruzada por su mente ya le había alegrado el día.

Solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que la kunoichi descubriera que tenía que hacer algo en vacaciones o las mismas serían mortalmente aburridas pero su primera idea fue tristemente negada por su _inner,_ ya que no podría entretenerse en misiones pues últimamente todo iba bien por los alrededores de Konoha, y si le daban alguna tarea probablemente sería el de barrer las calles o alimentar pajaritos.

La joven ninja vio el reloj, eran las seis de la mañana. Madrugar era algo que no le molestaba pero sus amigos dormían usualmente hasta las ocho por lo que no podía ir a molestar a alguno en ese momento, lo cual desechaba su segunda idea.

Entonces salió de su casa y se dispuso a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, cuando estaba aburrida siempre había algo que no le fallaba, su tercera idea, su siempre infalible salvación.

—¡Oh! Buenos días, Anko–san —dijo un viejo delgado y bajito detrás del aparador de una tienda.

—Buenos días, Setsa–kun. —Sus ojos café claro comenzaron a posarse sobre cada una de las diversas ventanillas debajo del mostrador, cada una con un tipo diferente de dulce.

—¿Qué le ofrecemos hoy? —Sonrió mientras inflaba una bolsa de papel y se preparaba a tomar los dulces con unas pinzas.

—Veamos… —Meditó la Mitarashi mientras su dedo índice comenzaba a señalar uno por uno los vidriecillos.

**__****—•—**

Debía admitir que los dulces eran una buena forma para des aburrirse pero aun así, no podía estar comiendo todas las vacaciones, aunque ciertamente era lo que más deseaba.

De repente se detuvo frente a una ventana. Esta vez no era un abastecedor de comida ni bebidas, ni era un local de armas o un bar, ni ningún lugar que frecuentara, no, era una librería.

Diccionario Santillana del Español. Ese era el título del libro, morado, que le llamó la atención en la ventana. Era la primera vez que esa mujer veía un libro de un color tan lindo, tan atrayente, tan inusual en una portada y contraportada que contuviera quien sabe cuantas páginas.

**__****—•—**

¿Por qué lo había comprado? Todavía no lo sabía. Había contemplado la portada un buen rato y aun no se explicaba por qué el color atrayente fue tan fuerte como para empujarla a comprar ese libro. Entonces decidió abrirlo y ver sus páginas, eran aburridas, pero algunas de ellas tenían dibujos de animales, de objetos para la casa, de diferentes materiales para la construcción, de diversas armas, entre otros. Se devolvió a la primera página y leyó la primera palabra.

—A: Primera letra del abecedario, primera también de las vocales y la vocal más abierta. Su plural es _aes_.

Bufó un poco, eso ya lo sabía.

Bueno, tal vez lo del plural no, ella siempre había dicho "_as_".

—Interesante… —Se dijo, y entonces prosiguió. Paso un par de páginas más y llego a la _B_, entonces buscó una de las palabras de forma aleatoria.

—Bibliofilia: _Afición_ grande a los_ libros_, especialmente a los raros y curiosos, ya sea por su_ contenido_ o por su_ forma_.

Miró un momento y en silencio el significado de _bibliofilia_ de nuevo, después rió. Descubrió que esa era una de las pocas cosas que ella y su novio tenían en común porque respecto a todo lo demás ellos eran muy contrarios. Kakashi tenía bibliofilia por sus libros hentai y ella descubrió que también se enfermó de ese _extraño mal_ pero a ella le dio de manera distinta, no le interesó tanto el contenido de aquel diccionario, sino su muy _atrayente_ _portada._

. . .

* * *

_Oh sí, ¿creyeron que dejaría el KakaAnko por fuera? ¡Puf! Por favor…_

_¿Reviews para una continuación? ^^_

_Isi-san._

l

v


	2. Zaherir

**Capítulo I.**

La Mitarashi continuó leyendo palabras del diccionario hasta que la mañana la abandonó y llegó la tarde, el gusto por aprender y la curiosidad eran dos grandes cualidades de esa mujer de cabello morado.

De pronto un sonido la interrumpió, haciendo que se cayera torpemente del sillón en el que estaba acostada, boca arriba, leyendo. Era el sonido de varios golpes a su puerta. Se levantó sosteniendo su cadera, la cual había sido lastimada en el proceso, y abrió sin muchos ánimos la puerta.

—¡Oh! Hola, Kurenai. —Saludó aún medio adolorida.

—Hola, Anko. —Saludó con una sonrisa la mujer de ojos rojos, que tenían un brillo especial en ellos hoy, y que Anko notó.

—¿Qué traes en esa bolsa? —preguntó con algo de miedo, ella de repente sintió un mal presentimiento y la necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí pero se quedó esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

—¡Oh Anko!, qué pena, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

Y entonces la pupila café de la peli morada se dilató en ambos ojos y su boca se abrió intentando profanar un grito pero se contuvo y se alejó rápido de aquella mujer con chaleco Jōnin que comenzó a sacar un poco de ropa de esa bolsa.

—Kurenai, no —dijo levantando una mano como deteniendo algo, en un intento de protegerse mientras estaba detrás del sofá.

—Anko, lo prometiste.

—¡Eran en chingada, mujer! —exclamó mientras bordeaba el sillón estando lo más lejos posible de la mujer que la perseguía.

—Yo me lo tomé muy en serio —dijo la mujer deteniéndose un momento y mirando de frente a Anko, luego la tomó del brazo en un rápido movimiento.

—¡Kurenai, suéltame! —imperó mientras comenzaba el forcejeo.

Pero lo que Anko no sabía, es que ya estaba inmersa en un Genjutsu.

—Creo que Anko estaba realmente alterada, no se dio cuenta del Genjutsu desde el inicio. —Se dijo en voz alta y entonces tomó el libro morado que estaba entre las manos de la mujer desmayada en el suelo—. ¿Un diccionario?

Kurenai dejó el diccionario sobre una mesa y alzó a su amiga hasta llevarla al cuarto, en cualquier momento se daría cuenta del genjutsu y se liberaría, por lo cual tenía poco tiempo para cambiarla.

**__****—•—**

La peli morada abrió los ojos de golpe después de haber hecho sangrar un poco su labio inferior con una feroz mordida, pues se dio cuenta del genjutsu de su amiga. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Demonios… —Anko se vio frente a un espejo solo para notarse vestida con un vestido morado claro, con flores blancas como detalles bordados y peinada con una diadema plateada, además sus cómodas sandalias ninja habían sido reemplazadas por zapatos de niña y sus rodilleras habían desaparecido. Pero por más que lo quisiera, no se podía quitar esa ropa y quemarla, loca y todo seguía siendo una mujer de palabra. Y Kurenai una mujer nada olvidadiza.

—Anko, veo que ya estás despierta —mirada furibunda por parte de la Mitarashi— ¿Estás lista para salir?

Anko salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala a buscar su preciado libro recién adquirido. Una vez encontrado sobre una mesa lo abrió y comenzó a buscar una palabra.

—Abusar —leyó en voz alta—: Usar de la fuerza o del poder para perjudicar o aprovecharse de otras personas.

—Anko…

—No, no. Espera. —dijo buscando otra palabra— Zaherir: Decir o hacer algo a una persona para humillarla, maltratarla o molestarla. Se conjuga como sentir. Zaheridor, zaherimiento.

—Nunca había escuchado esa palabra —dijo la Yūhi sorprendida— ¿de verdad existe? —preguntó mientras tomaba el diccionario en sus manos y lo corroboraba.

—Kurenai, vos sos una _zaheridora_, y yo sufriré mucho _zaherimiento_ hoy cuando caminemos por la plaza —acusó la del vestido delicado para luego sentarse en el sillón con las piernas abiertas intentando lucir lo menos femenina posible.

Kurenai dejó el diccionario de nuevo en la mesa con una sonrisa en el rostro y tomó a su amiga de las manos para levantarla del sofá y llevarla hasta la puerta. Tenían que apresurarse si querían estar a las dos de la tarde en la plaza, una hora algo congestionada.

**__****—•—**

—¿De verdad no quieres olvidar la apuesta? Te prometo que haré cualquier otra cosa. —suplicaba la Mitarashi mientras era arrastrada por los callejones de Konoha hasta la plaza principal.

—No, Anko, fue tu culpa. Tu dijiste: _Si vas conmigo al concierto de Skillet andaré en vestido contigo por la plaza el primer día de vacaciones_.

—¡Pero te divertiste! ¡No fue ninguna tortura para ti! Además, fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Anko, a mí no me gusta el Rock. Y no olvidaría una cosa así.

—Pero el concierto te gustó.

—Estuvo bien organizado pero odié la música, sabes que me gustan más las baladas.

—Por eso eres aburrida. —Se resignó Anko alcanzando el paso de su amiga con el _estúpido_ vestido puesto sin necesidad de que la Yūhi la arrastrara.

Luego de unos minutos ambas llegaron a la plaza. Había muchos lugares abiertos, niños jugando por todas partes, puestos de comida, y una demostración gratuita del Kage mane no jutsu por parte de la familia Nara. Nadie pareció reconocer a la Mitarashi mientras las dos mujeres caminaban de un extremo a otro de la plaza, el acuerdo de la apuesta, hasta que un par de niños chocaron con la peli morada.

—Discúlpenos —pidieron perdón los niños pero al levantar la cabeza reconocieron el rostro de su maestra—. ¿Anko–sensei? —preguntó uno de ellos.

Su pequeña voz fue escuchada por lo alto y algunas personas voltearon a ver, lo que originó los murmullos. Entonces Anko tomó a Kurenai por el brazo y la jaló para que terminaran de caminar por la plaza y poder irse a su casa para después quitarse el tonto vestido.

—Anko no sé de qué te apenas, te ves muy linda.

—Hn… —Fue la respuesta de la dama de las serpientes antes de acelerar el paso. Pero por volver a ver a la de ojos rojos y decirle que se apurara, no se fijo al frente y chocó con una persona.

—Fíjese por dónde camina —gritó de mal humor la kunoichi antes de ver a con quién había chocado—. Oh, Asuma.

—Hola, chicas —saludó efusivamente mientras se sacaba el cigarrillo de la boca y las saludaba de beso a las dos—. Anko, te ves muy linda. Y tú también, Kurenai. —susurró lo ultimo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Anko solo bufó y Kurenai agradeció con una tímida sonrisa. Entonces Anko se sintió en una situación incómoda la cual aprovechó para escapar.

—Bueno, mujer, yo ya me voy, recuerda que tengo que ir a… aquel lugar. Quédate con Asuma y nos veremos más tarde. —Le dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas, a conciencia de que Kurenai no podría negar quedarse un rato con Asuma, aunque fuera un momento muy pequeño.

—¿A dónde es que vas? —Se escuchó la voz de un hombre que salió por detrás de Asuma. Anko se sintió totalmente humillada en el acto. Totalmente _zaherida_. Primero, porque no había sentido su presencia antes ¿qué tipo de kunoichi no reconoce la presencia de su novio cuando lo tiene cerca?, y segundo, porque llevaba puesto un vestido de niña. Aunque el único ojo visible del Hatake parecía querer arrancárselo en el acto mientras su traviesa sonrisa se remarcaba bajo la máscara.

—A… por ahí —respondió mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba de frente sin perder contacto visual. Se mordió levemente el labio inferior y le sonrió de la misma manera al Hatake. De pronto los dos desaparecieron del lugar en una nube de humo dejando a Asuma y Kurenai solos en la plaza.

Bien, tal vez fue una buena idea ser_ zaherida_ por Kurenai esa tarde en la plaza.

* * *

_¡Ja! A que no se esperaban la conti al día siguiente =D. Consideren que estoy realmente emocionada con este fic._

_:D. Las ideas fluyen solas para las rápidas continuaciones =)_

_¿El capítulo uno merece un review de su parte?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Isi-san._

l

v


	3. Hollejo

**El capítulo raya un poco en el rated M. Advertidos están.**

* * *

. . .**  
**

**Capítulo II.**

Las piernas blancas y largas de la Mitarashi se movían constantemente de izquierda a derecha mientras que boca abajo y mirando a su novio descansar se comía una a una las uvas de un racimo que tenía en un tazón sobre el pecho desnudo del Hatake. La espalda de ella estaba descubierta pese a que sus pechos y parte de la cintura para abajo eran cubiertos por las sábanas blancas de su cama matrimonial.

—¿Seguro no quieres una? —ofreció la Mitarashi al Hatake que no dejaba de verla comer.

—No, no me gusta el sabor de la capa que las cubre. —respondió tomando una de las uvas y examinándola entre sus dedos con algo de curiosidad.

—¿Sabes cómo se llama eso? —preguntó con la boca medianamente llena.

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó con una sonrisa. No llevaba su máscara puesta por lo que Anko pudo ver perfectamente los músculos de su rostro dibujándola en sus labios.

—_Hollejo._ —Ella empezó a quitarle la piel a la fruta que tenía entre sus manos—. Lo leí en el diccionario.

Kakashi estiró su brazo hasta alcanzar la gabeta de la mesa de noche junto a la cama y sacó el diccionario de portada morada de ahí. Se aclaró la garganta y cuando encontró la palabra comenzó.

—Hollejo: Piel delgada que envuelve algunas frutas y legumbres, como la uva y la judía. —Cerró el diccionario y se acerco a su novia para darle un tierno beso en los labios—. Tenías razón.

La Mitarashi erguió su espalda con orgullo —Yo siempre. —Inmediatamente estiró su brazo y le ofreció una uva, ahora sin hollejo, a Kakashi.

—Tampoco me gusta morder las semillas. —Él le informó, Anko suspiró.

—Estas no traen semillas.

Kakashi tomó la diminuta fruta esférica lila con su mano derecha y con precaución la introdujo en su boca. Después de unos segundos arrugó la nariz y tragó fuerte, Anko saltó de la cama con una de las sábanas cubriéndola estilo bata y se alejó lo más posible del Hatake que también se había bajado de la cama —Bueno, tal vez no siempre tenga la razón —confesó entre risas al shinobi semi desnudo que ahora la perseguía.

En poco tiempo Kakashi la alcanzó y la tomó entre sus brazos estilo matrimonial, antes de lanzarse con ella a la cama quitó con su pie el plato hondo de uvas que había dejado en el centro del colchón.

—No tener siempre la razón merece un castigo. —Le susurró al oído mientras mordía su oreja. Ahora ambos estaban de nuevo acostados, él sobre ella.

—Sólo si tú eres mi verdugo —susurró ella mientras se hundía bajo él con una sonrisa.

Esa seria una larga noche para los dos.

* * *

_Estoy deprimida, no tengo pantalla en este momento. Sí... Estoy sufriendo terriblemente T^T._

_¿El (corto) capítulo dos merece un review de su parte? Perdón por la longitud tan inusualmente corta de este._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Isi-san._

l

v


	4. Dipsomanía

¡Antes de leer!:_ En este capítulo hago alusión a los kimonos, como bien sabrán es una especie de vestido de corte largo con mangas amplias y largas. La cinta gruesa que sujeta la cintura se llama _obi_. También debo decirles aquí el significado de _ikebana_ (arreglo floral), _kōdō_ (ceremonia del incienso) y el _Cha-no-yu_ (ceremonia del té), los tres son artes japoneses practicados con frecuencia en esta parte oriental del mundo. Y además aprovecho para aclararles que _seiza_ es la forma en la que los orientales se sientan, arrodillados en el suelo y con las menos en los regazos, con la espalda siempre recta. El _tatami_ es el suelo donde se sientan._

* * *

. . .

**Capítulo III.**

Anko estaba limpiando la cocina, lavando los platos que utilizó y recogiendo cosas que no estuviesen en su lugar. Odiaba el desorden en ese sentido. Kakashi estaba fuera en una misión de tres días con su equipo y ella no tenía mucho que hacer por lo que, cuando terminó de limpiar, se fue a tirar al sillón —ese cómodo lugar del cual no quería salir nunca— y tomó su diccionario para abrirlo en una página aleatoria, cuando comenzó a jugar con las páginas mientras escogía una, tocaron a su puerta.

Se levantó rápido y abrió con curiosidad, era Kurenai.

—Anko ponte el kimono. —Le dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Anko con la cabeza levemente inclinada, ella solo se ponía el kimono cuando había festival o cuando…— ¡Habrá una ceremonia de té! —Chilló alegre.

—Sí —respondió Kurenai a su emocionada amiga—, Hinata la organizó, su familia le ordenó entrenarse en el _ikebana_, _kōdō_ y el _Cha-no-yu_. Ha estado estudiando sobre ello pero sabes tan bien como yo que la mejor manera de aprender es la práctica así que la animé para que celebrara su propia ceremonia. Invitó a muchachas de su generación y me parece que su hermana pequeña también asistirá, como sé que es uno de tus pasatiempos favoritos creí que te gustaría ir. También le avisé a Shizune.

—Gracias, Kurenai —dijo Anko corriendo a su habitación y tomando el kimono—. Vamos, me cambiaré allá, ¡no esperarás que camine por Konoha en kimono!

Kurenai le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza —Acompáñame a mi casa a buscar el mío, la ceremonia comenzará en una hora—. Las mujeres se apresuraron, no iban tarde pero les gustaba llegar temprano.

**__****—•—**

Anko y Kurenai llegaron a tiempo al jardín Hyūga donde los preparativos ya estaban listos sobre un tatami, el kimono de Anko era naranja con detalles blancos iguales al obi que traía, el de Kurenai era morado con detalles amarillos y un obi rojo.

Al llegar vieron que Hinata estaba en compañía de Hanabi, Ino y Shizune. La rubia estaba vestida con un kimono rojo de flores rosadas y obi naranja, Shizune vestía un lila delicado con mariposas estampadas un poco más claras y obi amarillo. Hanabi estaba con un kimono blanco entero a excepción de los bordes negros ondulados y su obi negro. Al parecer TenTen estaba de misión, al igual que Sakura quién estaba con Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke en el País de la Hierba.

Hinata, por su parte, vestía un kimono amarillo con detalles rojo fuego al final de las mangas y el kimono en sí de tela suave y fina, su obi era naranja. Se notaba que el conjunto hacía su respectiva alusión al país del fuego.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Kurenai a las presentes mientras tomaba asiento.

—Buenas tardes —imitó Anko, tomando posición seiza.

—Kurenai–san, Anko–san, muchas gracias por venir. —habló Hinata con timidez. Ino saludó a la que seguro pronto sería novia de su sensei y a Anko, con quien había realizado una misión en el País de las Olas y le había perdido _un poco _el miedo. Shizune las saludó a ambas con una sonrisa. Hanabi movió con tranquilidad la cabeza.

—No pensé que fuera a venir, Anko–san —habló Ino— siempre pensé que usted no gustaba de las ceremonias formales.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —respondió Anko con el ceño levemente fruncido— A decir verdad las ceremonias de té son mi pasatiempo favorito, siempre intento ir a alguna cada vez que puedo. Kurenai me acompaña la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Aunque a decir verdad, yo prefiero tomar un par de copas por la noche. —dijo la pelinegra con un ligero sonrojo y mirando hacia la derecha.

—Claro, ésta borracha puede llegar a ser peor que la misma Tsunade —bromeó Anko, todas rieron con disimulo excepto Hanabi que se mantuvo serena—. Dipsómana.

Las risas cesaron y todas miraron a Anko con pregunta en sus rostros, antes de que el silencio se tornara incómodo Ino habló: —Esto, Anko–san, ¿qué es dipsómana?

Anko se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa triunfante. Cómo amaba ese diccionario. —¿Me vas a decir que no lo sabes, Ino? —preguntó divertida, Ino negó— ¿Y tú, Shizune?

—Tampoco lo sé. —respondió con honestidad.

—Dipsómana es sinónimo de Tsunade. —dijo con una pequeña risa para después buscar entre su kimono su libro morado.

—¿Lo trajiste a la ceremonia? —preguntó sorprendida Kurenai—. Creo que te estás volviendo un poquito adicta al respecto —Kurenai unió sus dedos índice y pulgar al decir lo último.

Anko la ignoró olímpicamente y buscó en la página doscientos veintitrés la palabra: —Dipsomanía: Tendencia irresistible a tomar bebidas alcohólicas.

La cara de todas fue muy graciosa para Anko, cada una de las kunoichi que estaban con ella formaron una perfecta 'o' con su boca y la miraban con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal, incluso la Hyūga menor.

—Deberían ampliar su vocabulario —dijo Anko guiñándoles el ojo— _Dipsómana_ suena incluso mejor que _borracha perdida_.

Kurenai infló un poco las mejillas, ella no era ninguna borracha perdida y Anko la había vuelto a ver insinuándolo frente a todas. La de cabello morado volvió a guardar su diccionario entre las risas de las demás, y pese a que casi ninguna entendió por qué ella andaba con un diccionario entre su kimono nadie preguntó, finalmente la dama de las serpientes le hizo un gesto a Hinata de que podía comenzar.

La Hyūga mayor comenzó la ceremonia un poco nerviosa pero con ayuda de sus acompañantes pudo realizar bien todos los pasos y enmendar alguno de los errores que estaba cometiendo, Hanabi la ayudaba con seriedad pero Hinata le agradecía sonriendo.

Al final de la tarde todas partieron a sus respectivas casas con la promesa de que volverían a venir si Hinata organizaba alguna otra actividad como esa. Anko no la felicitó pero le dijo que con un poco de práctica podría hacerlo bien y le recomendó unos libros que la podrían ayudar. Después de todo, las ceremonias de té eran una de sus pasiones ocultas.

. . .

* * *

_–Isi asoma la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa. Cuando ve a los lectores suspira– Lo sé... ¿qué pasó con mi actualización semanal?_

_¡Fue una serie de eventos desafortunados! ¡En serio! Pero ya volví y planeo tomar el rumbo normal. ¿Cuántos de ustedes conocían el término dipsómano? ¿ah, ah? xD –Isi se cae de espaldas cuando ve que todos levantan la mano–_

_Más pronto de lo que creen vendré con el siguiente capítulo y este será en dedicación a **Pelirosa** y la palabra que me sugirió en su último review ;D. ¡Tengo ideas, ideas!_

_Respecto a los pasatiempos de Anko y Kurenai... es verdad, eso dicen los databooks dados por Kishimoto. Me pareció curioso ese pasatiempo de Anko :P._

_¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Ya no me atrasaré tanto ^^._

_Isi-san._

l

v


	5. Onomástica

_Este capítulo es dedicado a **Pelirosa**, ella fue la causante de que rompiera mi cabeza tratando de hacer algo coherente con esta palabra. No tienen ni idea de lo mucho que me costó. ¡Qué palabrita, por todos los cielos! Reescribí esto cinco veces con ideas completamente diferentes, esta fue la que quedó. Ojalá les guste :)_

* * *

**Capítulo IV.**

—Taratadarara —Anko estaba balbuceando cosas sin sentido que parecían una canción mientras ojeaba su diccionario con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba disfrutando mucho de ese nuevo pasatiempo. Ya entendía un poco por qué a Kakashi le gustaba tanto leer. A su alrededor Shizune, Kurenai y la misma Tsunade estaban comiendo barbacoa en el restaurante favorito de Choji. Las tres estaban hablando mientras la de cabello púrpura leía con ahínco.

—¡Más por aquí! —Llamaba con el brazo levantado una alegre Tsunade al camarero haciendo alusión a su preciado sake—. ¡Rápido! No se debe hacer esperar a la Hokage —su mirada entrecerrada, su dulce voz y su amplia sonrisa no hacían que eso pareciera una amenaza, pero lo era.

—Entonces, ¿Tsunade–sama, está disfrutando de su día libre? —preguntó Kurenai con una sonrisa cómplice a Shizune quien veía que ya eran varios los vasitos que su maestra había bebido, en cualquier momento comenzaría a dejar de escuchar razones.

—Tsunade–sama nunca cambia —dijo Shizune suspirando resignada—. Por otra parte, ¿qué tal todo con Asuma–san? —Ella levantó un poco las cejas picaronamente.

Kurenai se sonrojó, Anko seguía leyendo. —¿Nosotros? Bueno… —se rascó la mejilla con el dedo índice y sonrió nerviosa— vamos bien, han sido un par de meses bastante agradables.

—Él te gusta —arrastró las palabras Shizune y luego rió ante el sonrojo más fuerte de la pelinegra— Realmente hacen una buena pareja, ¿no es así, Anko–san? —preguntó Shizune en un intento de incluirla a la conversación, casi nunca se veían y el único día libre en el que coincidían ella se dedicaba a leer, Anko solo respondió un "ajá" y siguió leyendo. La pelinegra de pelo corto suspiró de nuevo y volvió a ver a Kurenai— Cierto que él cumple en octubre, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió ella—. Voy a organizarle una fiesta por su cumpleaños, ojalá todos estén en la villa para ese día.

—¡Nadie irá de misión ese día si prometes que en la fiesta habrá sake! —dijo bastante, bastante alegre Tsunade mientras se tomaba la bebida de su _choko_* de un solo tirón y se disponía a servirse más— Con sake todo es mejor, sí que sí —dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa inocente.

Shizune y Kurenai rieron nerviosas —Lo más probable es que haya sake, Tsunade–sama.

—¡Yei! —Exclamó ella mientras reía, aún no estaba borracha, apenas llevaba tres botellas.

Shizune rió nerviosa a su maestra y luego volteó a Kurenai —Si quieres yo te podría ayudar con los preparativos, el cumpleaños de Asuma–san de este año será de lo mejor —dijo Shizune sirviendo un poco de la botella de sake que era exclusiva para las tres (nadie tocaba el sake de la Hokage), al _choko *_ de Kurenai, luego la pelinegra de cabello largo y ojos rojos tomó la botella y la imitó.

—Anko, estás invitada al cumpleaños —le dijo Kurenai en un intento de hacer llamar su atención.

—Ajá —fue la respuesta que tuvo sin que la de ojos café apartara la mirada siquiera del libro.

Kurenai suspiró y terminó de servirle a Shizune, luego bebió un poco y dejó la taza descansar sobre su mano izquierda —Cuando se pone a leer con tanto entusiasmo no la puedo distraer con nada.

—¿Hace cuanto está así? —preguntó Shizune también bebiendo un poco.

—Desde que comenzaron las vacaciones, hace apenas una semana. Se obsesionó. Le gusta eso de saber palabras nuevas y poder aplicarlas en su día a día.

—Parece que lo disfruta mucho, como la palabra _dipsomanía_, recuerdo el otro día en la mansión Hyūga, tenía una sonrisa de arrogancia y autosuficiencia —a Anko parecía no molestarle en absoluto que hablaran de ella así, aunque la intención de Shizune era lo contrario para que les prestara un poco de atención, seguía sin apartar la mirada de su libro con portada morada.

—¡Yo no soy ninguna dipsómana, Shizune! —reclamó Tsunade sintiéndose aludida, dejando la botella sobre la mesa y tronando sus nudillos.

—Y–yo… ¡yo no hablaba de usted, Tsunade–sama!

—Ah, bueno —dijo ella tan alegre y bipolar que volvió a tomar la botella, dejó de servirse en el vaso para beber directamente de ella.

Kurenai rió —Parece que no es la primera vez que escucha el término.

—No, parece que no —dijo la asistente de la Hokage un poco azul.

—Bueno, y todavía con lo de Asuma —retomó el tema Kurenai— el cumpleaños de él es el veintisiete de octubre, tenemos bastante tiempo para arreglar algo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde o cómo podría ser?

—¡En un bar! —exclamó Tsunade, luego se puso seria, como si no hubiese una gota de alcohol en su sangre— ¿Veintisiete de octubre?

Las dos mujeres que habían estado manteniendo conversación la miraron con algo de miedo, de pronto toda esa seriedad era aterradora. —Sí, Tsunade–sama —terminó contestando Kurenai.

—Ese día es el onomástico del nacimiento del bastardo de Orochimaru. ¿Asuma nació ese día? Que terrible coincidencia para Sarutobi–sensei —dijo de pronto con una mirada de pena y la boca fruncida, tanto Kurenai como Shizune se sorprendieron con ese dato.

Anko finalmente levantó la mirada ante la última frase dicha por la Hokage —Es cierto, Orochimaru —casi escupió el nombre— cumple el veintisiete. Tres días después de mí.

Kurenai volteó a ver a su amiga con alarma, ella bien feliz planeando algo para Asuma y había olvidado por completo que la Mitarashi cumplía el veinticuatro.

—Él y yo tuvimos una tradición algo peculiar —confesó cerrando su diccionario y colocando ambas brazos sobre la mesa tomando una pose seria, las tres la miraban con detenimiento, las dos pelinegras con algo de sorpresa— Cuando descubrí que nuestros cumpleaños eran con tres días de diferencia y se lo comenté, en algún punto de la conversación terminamos acordando que yo lo felicitaría en mi cumpleaños y él a mí en el de él. Solo pasamos como sensei y alumna dos años pero nos regalamos cosas con los días cambiados. A él parecía no importarle mucho pero igual lo celebraba, le gustaba que yo estuviera cómoda cerca de él.

—Seguro para que no huyeras de su bastarda persona antes de tiempo—dijo Tsunade recordando y hundiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras bebía un poco más.

—Lo más probable —concordó Anko tomando una de las botellas que el mesero había traído para Tsunade, la rubia hizo mala cara pero lo dejó pasar, ya le cobraría un par de botellas más a Anko.

—¿Por qué yo no supe de eso hasta ahora, Anko? —preguntó Kurenai rompiendo el silencio que se formó.

—No me gusta recordar mucho de eso —confesó con una sonrisa— y no quería decirte que el cumpleaños de Asuma era el mismo que Orochimaru.

Antes de que Kurenai volviera a interrumpir Anko se irguió en su sitio y abrió de nuevo su diccionario —O, o, o, ¡aquí está! Ono, ono, ono… onomástico —Anko se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a la Hokage—. Generalmente las personas utilizan la palabra onomástico como sinónimo de cumpleaños o aniversario, como usted lo acaba de hacer —Tsunade frunció el ceño y la miró con sus ojos miel fijamente— pero en realidad hay tres definiciones formales —Anko las comenzó a enumerar levantando los dedos de su mano izquierda mientras la derecha sostenía el diccionario en la página cuatrocientos noventa y dos—. Uno, relacionado con los nombres propios, particularmente con los de persona. Por ejemplo, mi nombre, Anko Mitarashi tiene una relación onomástica con la pasta de frijoles rojos dulces junto a la salsa Mitarashi. Es un gracioso juego de palabras considerando que me encanta comer eso.

Kurenai asintió la cabeza, dando a entender que la Mitarashi no mentía.

—Dos, día en que una persona celebra su santo. Tal vez un ejemplo de esto sea Ebisu.

—¿Ebisu? —preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

—Ebisu es el dios de la pesca —aclaro ella y las tres asintieron con la cabeza.

—Es el nombre de uno de los siete dioses de la fortuna —dijo Tsunade.

—Los otros son Hotei, Jurōjin, Fukurokuju, Bishamonten, Benzaiten y Daikokuten —completó Shizune.

—En orden, el de la abundancia y buena salud, la prosperidad y longevidad, la felicidad y sabiduría, la dignidad y buena fortuna, del conocimiento y las artes y el de la abundancia y comercio. —Terminó de decir Kurenai dejando ver que como buenas aldeanas conocían sus tradiciones.

—Exacto —concordó Anko— la onomástica de Ebisu sería el día que se celebra a la deidad de la pesca. Creo que es en setiembre.

—Y aunque él cumpla en marzo su onomástica sigue siendo en setiembre —habló Tsunade quien conocía ciertos datos de sus subordinados.

—Ajá —levantó el tercer dedo— y como tercero, es el nombre de la ciencia que estudia y cataloga los nombres propios. —Anko sirvió más sake en el vaso de Kurenai y Shizune y la pelinegra de cabello más largo le devolvió el gesto. Las tres tomaron sake al mismo tiempo mientras Tsunade ya bastante cargada con alcohol en la sangre analizaba la conversación en la que acaba de participar.

—Anko… —susurró mirando el suelo con las mejillas sonrosadas por el alcohol, la de cabello morado la volvió a ver— ¿acabas de corregirme?

Las tres mujeres presentes palidecieron y abrieron mucho los ojos. —Y–yo… —intentó hablar Anko en vano.

—Nadie corrige a la Hokage… —prosiguió la rubia levantándose de golpe y haciendo chocar las palmas de sus manos contra la mesa— ¡Nadie!

—Tsu–Tsunade–sama… creo que ya ha bebido suficiente —Shizune intentó intervenir.

—¡A callar, Shizune! —habló la rubia imponentemente— Como castigo, Anko —las tres tragaron con dificultad. Tsunade lo pensó un poco y después sonrió—, tendrás que hacer mi papeleo una semana —finalizó sentándose de nuevo y tomando un largo trago desde el pico de la botella.

—Tsunade–sama, no puede delegar las responsabilidades de Hokage a Anko —dijo Kurenai de forma suave intentando hacer reaccionar a Tsunade de la mejor manera.

—Por eso tú la ayudarás.

—¡¿Qué?_! _—preguntó sorprendida— Pe–pero yo…

—Y Shizune las supervisará, ya tiene experiencia, me ha supervisado a mí.

—¡Tsunade–sama!

—Será el papeleo menos importante, Shizune, no te alteres —finalizó con una sonrisa acabando el sake de su última botella— ¡Más sake para mí! —llamó con alegría al mesero.

Las tres mujeres hicieron chocar sus frentes contra la mesa del lugar.

* * *

_¡Les dije que estaría actualizando por aquí pronto! Intentaré seguir así :)_  
_* ¡Aclaraciones! Creo que con este extracto de absolutjapon es suficiente: _  
_"El sake se bebe en pequeñas tazas de cerámica o vidrio llamadas **choko** y las vasijas de cerámica donde se coloca se conocen como **tokkuri**. Los japoneses dicen que cuando se bebe sake se debe llenar la taza del acompañante, mas **nunca la propia**, al servirlo se debe levantar la taza dejándola reposar sobre la mano izquierda, mientras se sostiene con la derecha." Muchas gracias a **Enkelii-chan** por ayudarme a descubrir esta información, y salvarme de publicar algo que no valía mucho la pena. ¡Un beso, nee-chan!  
_

_Y por ese estracto que leyeron creo que puden entender porque ellas no se servían así mismas, sino a las demás, excepto Tsunade. La Hokage tiene derecho a todo, ¿no? Estar esperando a que Shizune le sirviera debía ser molesto con su absolutamente inmediata necesidad. xD_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
_

_Isi-san._

l

v


End file.
